DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): The overall goal of this proposal is to improve the medical information and education resources for the physicians and nursing/allied health staff at Centura Health/St. Thomas More Hospital by providing equipment and training for Internet access and the use of National Library of Medicine database programs and communications. An integral part of this proposal is to strengthen the link between St. Thomas More and the resources available at Webb Memorial Library of Penrose-St. Francis Health Services, a sister facility in the Centura Health network. A preliminary needs assessment circulated among the physicians in resident and unit directors of the nursing/allied health staff indicated the inadequacy of medical information and education resources at the hospital. Evaluation of the project will include triangulation of measurements to determine success of the project.